Dirty Girl
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: Leyton - Based on 6x01 when Peyton says, "And there is a slight chance I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie underneath these jeans". This is my first one-shot xx


**Disclaimer: I own nothing ******

**This is inspired from Peyton's Quote in 6x01 "And there is a slight chance I could be rocking some slightly dirty girl lingerie underneath these jeans". 3**

**This is my first ever one-shot so please be kind. R&R, I hope you like it ;)**

-----xXx-----

"_Well I made dinner reservations for tonight if you want," Lucas said to Peyton as she cleaned up the dishes on their first anniversary._

"_Actually," she replied, with the infamous mischievous grin. "I was thinking maybe we could just stay in and have a quiet dinner, kiss awhile." She paused looking at Lucas who had an eyebrow raised. "And," she continued. "There is a chance I could be rocking some slightly dirty-girl lingerie underneath these jeans."_

_Lucas moaned; he loved it when she teased him like that, but how did Peyton manage to keep a straight face? "I think I need to sit down," he replied making his way toward the kitchen table._

**(End of episode start of my story)**

Lucas sat down at and stared at his wife of a year, how had he been so lucky? After the fiasco with Lindsay he was surprised she had said yes, let alone I do, that was just a bonus.  
Peyton dried her hands on the tea towel and placed the sparkling ring that had once belonged to Lucas' Uncle Keith on her finger. She sashayed her way toward her husband and straddled his lap. She leant forward and kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue, demanding for the access they both so badly wanted.

Lucas granted her admission allowing her tongue to slip into his mouth. It was the most wonderful feeling ever, both their tongues wrestling to be victorious as Peyton tugged on his t-shirt to get it off. Pulling away for a slight second, Lucas pulled it off leaving Peyton to lie on his bare chest. He could feel her nipples hardening through her shirt. "Hmm..." he moaned with a great emphasis of passion. "I think we should continue this in the bedroom," he whispered in her ear as though someone else was in the kitchen with them. However Peyton shook her head in protest. "Babe," he replied calmly as though he was bargaining with a 3 year old. "It's really uncomfortable here and to be honest," he said looking down at his aroused crotch. "I'd rather we did this someplace comfortable."

Peyton stifled a laugh as Lucas picked her up bridal style and led her toward their humble abode, the bedroom. He smiled with approval as they walked into the room. The floor was covered with white and red rose petals and the bed had been presented with a new cover, dark red, the colour of Peyton's old room. "Do you like it?" Peyton asked sheepishly.

"I love it," he replied kissing her on the forehead as he placed her like a baby on the bed. She groaned as the warmth of his body left her; however she giggled when he pounced on top of her and began to unbutton her shirt. She felt a cool breeze as he pulled the shirt off her leaving her in a lacy black bra that barely covered anything. "Dirty girl is right," he smirked. He kissed her neck and made his way downwards, towards her chest. Peyton pushed his head further down south, where she was wet and very uncomfortable. Lucas smirked he had other plans.

" Lukeee..." she moaned as he backed away from the place that needed and screamed for the most attention. He shook his head, she knew he was going to tease her, but it was going to hurt him just as much as it was going to pain her.

She pushed her hands between them and toward the point that was poking at her wetness. He growled as she placed her hand on top of it, stroking it through the rough denim material. "Peyt—," he whispered into her ear, but she shook her head. "Two can play this game," she grinned cheekily.

It was at that point Lucas caved he knew what she wanted and if he didn't give it to her soon his jeans were going to be in a messy state if she continued the route she was heading. He skilfully unhooked her bra revealing her dusty nipples that were begging for attention. He latched his mouth onto the right one as his left hand massaged the other.  
Peyton moaned in gratitude. "How do you know what I love?" she hissed.

"I always knew you," he answered. "I always knew." He shifted his mouth to the other nipple as his right hand massaged and pinched the other one. Peyton arched her back as Lucas' spare hand went in between them and began to unbutton her jeans. They both shifted slightly so as Lucas could pull them off her.

"Wow," he thought as he stared at Peyton who was now in nothing but a pair of black lace panties that were soaked at the crotch. "Luke," she whispered ever so huskily, "I'm soaked."  
They both focused on each other's eyes as Lucas brought his fingers to the edge of her panties. With one swift tug he wrenched them down. Peyton lay on the red bedspread in the nude as Lucas lips clasped onto hers. She loved him and he loved her back.

Taking her free hands she made the way down toward Lucas' jeans. "These need to be off," she mumbled into his lips as their tongues drew shapes in each other's mouths. She skilfully undid the button and pulled down the zipper. Lucas began to attempt to help however when his hand went between them it brushed against Peyton's throbbing clit.

"Hmmm..." she moaned seductively as Lucas' hands went lower tracing the curves of her pussy lips. "Hmmm....Lucas," she gasped as he tested her wetness with his fingers.  
"Your soaked baby," he proclaimed as his head went lower and lower and his handed pinned her hips down to the bed. She sighed in satisfaction as his tongue traced her swollen lips and began to focus on her bundle of nerves.

"Babe," she moaned as he began to suck at her nub while a few fingers slowly began to dart in and out of her soaked pussy. Her feminine muscles lightly clenched his stroking fingers. "Lucas," she yelled as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her peak. However before she could cum, Lucas pulled his fingers out of her. She moaned in despair at the loss of his fingers. "Luke," she whined. "That was mean."

Lucas smirked, his infamous smirk as he pulled down his unzipped jeans and whipped off his boxers. Peyton grinned as she saw his heavily aroused manhood and slowly got up on all fours on the bed and crawled toward it. "Peyton?" he questioned, knowing well enough what she was going to do. She then began to tenderly kiss the throbbing head and slowly lick her way down to the end. Lucas moaned; he loved the feel of her on him. Slowly but surely She began to go faster, occasionally grazing her teeth against his shaft. "Oh My Gosh!" he moaned as they both felt him about to release. However Peyton pulled away and smirked. Lucas knew what she was playing at as he had done the same to her, but now it was time for both of them to get what they wanted. As she scooted back up on the bed, toward the headboard, Lucas crawled toward her.

The both knew what was coming, literally, as Lucas placed his arms on either side of Peyton, who was now lying flat on the bed. He shifted his weight so that there was no pressure on Peyton. She swung her legs around his back to draw him closer so that he could slip into her easily. With a light moan Lucas guided himself into her wet musty pussy. "Hmmm..." they both moaned deeply.

However Peyton had other plans as she swung herself on top of him so that she was straddling his hips. Lifting herself off him she then sunk back down fast. She then began to ride him keeping one hand behind her and the other on his shoulder for balance. Lucas moves his hands, one to her hip the other to circle her clit. Peyton is moving at such a speed that they are sure they are both going to cum soon. She is devouring his cock like she never has before.

"Peyton," he moans, "I'm close."

"Me too," she says as she feels her hips begin to buckle. Lucas can feel her feminine muscles begin to clench around his manhood. However Peyton continues to ride until she lets out an ear piercing yell, "LUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" she screams as Lucas yells out, "PEYYYYTTTTOONNNNN!!"

Slowly Peyton stops buckling as Lucas can feel himself filling up her insides. Slowly she rolls off him and kisses him tenderly. "I love you," he whispers as Peyton takes his hand and places it on her bare chest. "See what you do to me," she mumbles, as Lucas feels her heart racing. Holding his hand tightly she curls up into him and falls asleep.

_**Okay so that was my first ever one-shot. Kudos to all those who do it all the time, this is not an easy task. Please tell me what you think... **__****_


End file.
